Never forgot
by Readergirl24
Summary: An AU short skate FanFiction about: What if Sawyer had never fallen in love with Juliet, and had always stayed loving Kate? What if Kate had never stopped loving Sawyer? So when Kate comes back to the island with Jack, Hurley and the other guys, Sawyer and Kate have never been happier. If you ship SULIET or JATE, you will definitely not like this fanfiction! please review! :) x


Never forgot

Disclaimer: I don't own lost, I don't own the characters, I don't own any of lost.

An AU short skate FanFiction about: What if Sawyer had never fallen in love with Juliet, and had always stayed loving Kate? What if Kate had never stopped loving Sawyer? So when Kate comes back to the island with Jack, Hurley, Sayid and the other guys, Sawyer and Kate have never been happier. If you ship SULIET or JATE, you will definitely not like this fanfiction, especially Suliet shippers. Sawyer and Kate's POVs. _Sawyer's POV is in italics_, Kate's is normal.

_I was in my house when Jin called. I leapt up when my walkie-talkie phone thing rang. I was glad to get away from Juliet. She was having tea with me, and looked up, puzzled, when my phone rung. It wasn't that I didn't like her. She was cool, and quite nice. But she kept hinting that she wanted to be more than friends._

_I'd tried. Tried to forget her. Tried to move on. But I couldn't. Every time I was about to kiss Juliet, every time I tried to forget, I couldn't. She was still in my heart. Kate. _

_Even her name made me miss her so bad, wonder what she was doing now. I still loved her. Juliet knew that. But she just didn't get it. I couldn't move on. And Kate was still out there, and all I cared about was seeing her again. _

_Her face was a blur in my memories, but I still remembered her voice. I remember going to the waterfall, I remember her talking to me in the hatch, and I remember all those moments. I wanted to see her, I needed to see her. I couldn't live my life happily without her. _

_I ran to get my walkie-talkie, and finally found it in my dharma jumpsuit pocket. _

"_Hello? LaFleur speaking." _

"_LaFleur, its Jin. I've found them. Jack, Hurley, and Kate." Kate. I could see her, talk to her again. I was so happy, the happiest I'd ever been! I hastily put my jumpsuit on, and ran out of the front door with the keys to my van in my hand. _

"_James, where are you going?" Oh yeah. Juliet was still inside my house. Forgot about that. _

"_I need to go to Jin. He's found them! He's found Jack, Kate and Hurley!" I was grinning, and she knew that she'd lost me. Not that she'd ever had me, but she knew how much I felt for Kate, and she knew there was no chance of me loving her. Juliet, not Kate. "Um, sorry. I've gotta go!" With that I jumped into my van, and sped off, towards the love of my life._

I was going to see Sawyer again. The excitement, the happiness, it was too big to describe. I looked at Jack, and realised it was going to be hard for him. I knew he loved me, but I loved Sawyer. That was our love triangle. And one of the people in a love triangle just isn't lucky. That person was Jack. I saw a van heading our way, and I saw him. Sawyer. His hair was so much longer, but he looked the same. I wondered if he still loved me. It had been three years. Suddenly I realised that he might not love me anymore. There was a good chance he'd fallen in love with someone else, and had forgotten all about me.

But I knew as soon as he jumped out of his van that things were going to be ok. He ran to me, and hugged me. We stayed there, remembering what it felt like to be with each other. His body was so warm, it was so comforting. When we broke apart, he looked me in the eyes, and brushed my hair out of them. He smiled at me, and said, "I missed you, Freckles. Actually, that's an understatement. I never forgot you; there wasn't a single day where I didn't think about you. Damn it, I've missed you so much."

"Sawyer, I've missed you too. So much. It's been so hard to carry on living, knowing you were still here. Oh my gosh, it's been so long." I forgot that Jack and Hurley were there, looking around the island. I forgot it had been three years. I pulled him into a kiss, and he didn't hesitate. When Jack and Hurley realised what was happening, they looked away, embarrassed. We finally pulled away, and Sawyer looked towards Jack and Hurley.

"Ok, listen up people!" Sawyer said. "I'm in the dharma initiative." We looked at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Yeah, we, um, travelled back in…time." We stared, shocked.

"Um, dude, are you, like, ok?" Hurley asked, looking at Sawyer like he was crazy.

"Yes, jumbo-tron, I'm fine! Look, these flashes started happening, and we went back through different points in time. We got stuck in 1977. The Dharma initiative, it exists. I'm head of security. Ok, I've got a plan. A submarine comes in today, with new recruits. You can pretend to be them. But we gotta go now!" We nodded, and got into Sawyer's van.

I sat with him at the front, and took a good look at him. He didn't look any older, not by a day.

"So how's it been? Living with the Dharma crew?" He looked at me, and smiled.

"Bloody awful. If only you'd been there, Freckles. Juliet, she…ah, she keeps trying to hook up with me." I looked into the mirror, and saw Jack lift his head up, listening intently. Sawyer saw him too. "Hey, Doc, wanna get her off my trail? Pretty sure you two had something going on before you guys left…"

_I was so happy to have Kate back. For so many reasons! I could finally get rid of that feeling, the one where I felt so depressed, so…dead. I looked at her. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. She still had those freckles, the ones which started the nickname._

_I wished we could be back on the beach, living in tents, everyone still…alive. So many were dead, it hurt. I thought of Charlie, and realised I missed him so much. I'd never shown it, but I really had liked him. He'd been cool, and funny. "Is this all of you? What about Sun, Sayid, and…" I stopped. I looked at Kate, puzzled. _

_What had happened to Aaron? I remembered he'd been on the helicopter…what had happened? _

"_Sawyer, Michael's dead. Aaron, he…Kate became his mother. He's back in the real world, he's fine. The boat blew up, but me, Sun, Kate, Hurley, Sayid and Aaron got off of it, before it blew up. Frank was in the helicopter too. We came on an airplane, but I don't know where Sun and Sayid are." Jack told me._

"_Ok, thanks. We've gotta get to the Dharma place, now." I lowered my voice, and said to Kate, "Hey, Freckles. Do you still love me?" She grinned, and nodded. _

"_Of course I do. Sawyer, I never forgot you. Me and Jack, we didn't work out. We tried, but I couldn't. I felt like I was betraying you." I smiled._

"_Me too. Anyway, do you want to, um, come live with me? You know, you are allowed to. Dharma people can live with each other." She looked a bit taken aback for a minute, then grinned and said,_

"_I'd love to." I put my arm round her, and we drove off, to what might become the dream I'd always dreamt about. _

**Hoped you liked it! I might do another chapter, please can you leave a review and say whether you want another chapter or not? Thanks **


End file.
